


Nemesis by  Lobelia

by allxcris



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allxcris/pseuds/allxcris





	Nemesis by  Lobelia

两个人都如此的不给力，虐虐他们=_,= 

有雷，慎入。   
有点苦涩，小胖视觉，又渣又可怜，有bg，有羞辱性言辞动作，对女性对CR

题目: Nemesis   
出处：http://lobelia321.livejournal.com/482877.html   
作者: Lobelia   
配对: Wayne Rooney/Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro. Also features Coleen McLoughlin.   
分级: 18 (NC-17)   
警告: 暴力、侮辱性言语   
Notes:背景设在2006年的夏天，在世界杯英格兰队葡萄牙的四分之一决赛之后。

 

Nemesis

 

你们大吵了一架。 

吵得不可开交。 

Coleen跺着脚离开，声音嘶哑地边尖叫边哭泣。你不能忍受这样的声音，尖锐得像是夜间的怪物；让你的耳朵，你的大脑发疼。她甚至把手指上的戒指摘了下来，她的订婚戒指，威胁着要丢进大海里，就像上次在你Prestbury的家的外面，她把它扔到了大街上。 

但最后，她把戒指塞进了好几千英镑的设计师名牌包里，大步离开。 

你自作自受，被留在为了这度假租的四十英尺大的游艇，Princesa上。 

有史以来最糟糕的度假。 

有史以来。 

错误的地点，错误的时间，而所有的事情甚至比这个还要不顺心。商店一无是处，而Coleen只能是去逛商店了，在被你惹恼离开后。食物让你过敏，可乐是温的，日晒太烈，你只能呆在太阳底下不超过五分钟，不然会红得像只大龙虾。船开的时候让你想吐，不开的时候又太闷热；尽管下甲板上有一个很大的平板电视，但收不到有线电视或者卫星台，而所有的节目都是你听不懂的语言。另外，因为Coleen没有如你所希望多的那样和你做爱，你已经欲求不满了，这真的该死地让你头痛，但对你而言这就是女人。 

不过，最糟糕的是，到目前为止非常糟糕，糟糕之极的是，无论你去到哪里，走到哪里，你都不能躲开他。 

每个报摊上摆的杂志，似乎都可以在封面上看到他的图片。每间街角的商店，都在卖成堆的绣着Cristiano ronaldo这几个字的棒球帽。每个跑过的小男孩都穿着17号的紫红色上衣，前天晚上，当你打开电视的时候，你看到了什么？新闻报道，某个老家伙正把某个奖牌挂在某个人的脖子上，是的，还有谁？ 

Coleen很早就预定了这次度假，当时你完全没认真听你们要去的地方的名字。什么乡间别墅，什么港湾，什么高级游艇度假区。你总是让她安排这方面的事。她预定了假期，买了票，你只是陪同前往。 

谁知道在这个特殊的夏天要去的特殊的地方，会是这么个超级大地狱。 

“Madeiral！”你叫道（但行李已经打包好，车子上路了）。“我们要去那个该死的Madeiral，没门！” 

但你去了。你在这里了。 

你被困在这个有那不忠的葡萄牙人渣在的岛上。   
还有你那勃起的性器。 

***

有时候你就是这么该死的好色，你的睾丸涨得紫青。你TMD快要死了，因为用你那过于坚硬的阴茎，你甚至无法排泄，它直挺挺地立着，都可以去扮演黑泽塔了。 

你需要让你那坚硬如石的东西释放出来，你需要让你那坚硬如石的东西马上释放出来。 

这就是Coleen永远不明白的：一个人怎么能立刻变得如此该死的硬，而需要马上射一炮。 

女朋友本应该为这种事行方便的。但女孩儿也是个问题。她们TMD就是个累赘。 

“我头疼。”“我累了。”“太晚了。”“太热了。”“时间不对。”“地方不对。”“我有事！利物浦在主场比赛。”“哎哟，小心点，Wayne！” 

她总是见鬼的有事。有什么大不了的。你知道他们怎么形容女人来例假的时候：口交时间，快乐的时光。不需要从那些前戏开始。 

你还可以畅快地干另外一个排泄口。那儿没有血迹。 

但她不是。她古板十足。“你把我当成什么了？Wayne。滚回到你那些见鬼的妓女身边，如果这就是你想要的，你这变态！！” 

Coleen不会做当中的任何一件事。她会稍微舔一下睾丸，但差不多到此为止了。她不会做任何吸吮，更不用说吞咽。 

她所想要的只是去购物。 

这就是你的女朋友。 

昨天，你站在马桶前，拍打你那发疼的阴茎，心想’TMD。去你MD。我要去妓院。我TMD的要去按摩院，岛上最好的一家。因为那些妞愿意做任何事。我挣的钱足以买到任何东西。我有的钞票能让我的家伙享受五星级的超级服务。’ 

但你当然没有去。你不会去的。这些葡萄牙姑娘把你吓坏了，用她们那大大的棕色眼睛和杂乱语言。 

“Wayne？”她喊道。“你来吗？” 

“不可能的，”你小声嘀咕，摁下冲水开关。   
***   
不仅是你到的每个地方都要看见他那张喝醉了似的漂亮男孩脸，靠，你还要提心吊胆地以免在哪个拐角处碰到他本人。 

是他吗？在远处悬崖顶上，那个在天空的映衬下轮廓分明的人？或者，当你驾车到一个小海湾游玩，擦着50倍数的防晒乳，缩在阴凉处时，那个躺在浴巾上把自己烤得像是一份全熟牛排的人？又或者，那个大清早的在无人的沙滩上慢跑的长脖子高个？ 

你没有告诉Coleen你不断地看到他。或者你觉得你不断地看到他。她会说你彻底疯了。她已经够恼火你的了。“你可以停止唠叨红牌那事吗？说了无数遍，我怎么知道这地方对你来说，突然成了问题？想想11月，当我预定这个顺便说一下，非常高级的度假旅游的时候，我怎么会知道？你们在一起曾是那么好的兄弟。于是他背叛了你，让你被罚下场…” 

“他没有背叛我让我被罚下场！”你吼道。“那卑鄙无耻的叛徒” 

“啊，看看你说的，Wayne。这是裁判的问题，我总是这么和你说的。无论如何，我们现在在度假，我不想总是讨论这个话题。” 

这就是她这些天在说的。明明她一直在讨论这个或者那个这事或者那事的。 

“那好，我去找某个人！”你吼道，你不知道你为什么要这么说，你甚至不知道这么说到底是什么意思，只隐隐觉得，这会让她气疯了，果然如此。 

“那好！”她尖叫。“那你去啊！滚回到你那些妓女和婊子的身边！”与此同时，她拔下她的戒指。“你总是不尊重我，Wayne！有时我觉得你想那个白痴Ronny比想我的时间还多。” 

“你TMD个□□！”你大喊然后朝她挥手过去，并不是来真的，你从没有打过她，但即使这样她躲开后，突然大哭起来——你恨这个——然后她收拾好她的衣物，把戒指塞到包里，就这样，你自求多福吧。 

问题是，你甚至都不了解你自己：你的眼底闪烁着一丝光芒，让你的眼睛看起来灰白而非常温柔，她能看到那光芒。她总是能看到。 

生活像是个童话故事。目前这童话般的生活已经笼罩了你四年。这不真实。游艇，港湾，你开着的车，你的豪宅，你的室内温水泳池，她那价值17万英镑的白金订婚钻戒，豪华轿车，照相机，广告。没有一样是真实的。 

Coleen是唯一真实的东西。当你看着她，你会想起真实是什么感觉。 

但你觉得你爱你的童话，而她认为她爱你的童话，或许她确实最爱你的童话。你情愿不要知道这点，所以你吼她，喊她“□□”，然后求助于你生命中唯二真实的另外一样。 

当然，那是在球场上凸显的真实。 

没有东西可以比那更真实的了。 

只是它现在被那个在马德拉岛广告牌上随处可见的讨厌鬼的脸给玷污了，这又是你所不了解自己的一面。那深切的需求，对它那种绝对的必不可少的需求，依然这么真实而鲜明。 

你内心深处为此非常纠结。 

虽然如此，但你不是个整天都在自我反省的人，所以你有点口不择言了。你对着Coleen离去的背影大声辱骂，脱下运动鞋猛掷到海里——可惜只是在水面上溅起些无用的水花，像一对雌麻鸭。它们还贵得要死，不过你在楼下的船舱里还有一打这样的新鞋。 

好吧，还剩下一件事是你要自力更生的，就是你现在要找一个安静的环境来自慰。   
***

自慰达到高潮的感觉是不同的。 

迅速而乏味，这是好事。它总共花了你两分钟的时间，然后你躺在船舱里那张queen-size床上，手里拿着一卷筒，而另一只手捏着一团沾满精液的卫生纸。 

但这让你孤独无助、焦躁，并且渴望更多，然后在二十分钟内你又一次勃起，并且无处发泄。 

你的手机嘟嘟响。 

你翻开盖。语音信箱有来自Coleen的信息。她的声音故作平静；假装没有什么不对劲。但她也没有让你加入她，所以她依然在生气。稍后你还得给她买点东西，一些有趣而昂贵的东西。 

做为回报，她或许会让你舔她的屁眼。 

门都没有 

你看着你的手机屏幕，翻看着已保存信息菜单。你所有的文本信息都在这，整齐地按照时间顺序显示。COL,COL,COL,MUM,COL,COL,SVEN,ALEX,COL,COL,ALEX,MUM,COL,COL,COL。 

最低端，是两封最早的保存信息：RONNY和RONNY。 

你盯着它们，果然，你感到胆汁翻涌上喉头。 

你靠着那张queen-size床的床头，船舱随着波浪轻轻摇晃，你打了个呵欠。 

但表面上看起来无聊的人并不必然地内心也感到无聊。不知怎么地，你的拇指恩下了按键，文本信息在屏幕上弹出。

嘿，WAYNE。谢谢你的短信。是的，现在一切都还好。我们当然是朋友。 

短信2：   
为什么不。告诉他们我是你的朋友。还有我爱你。曼彻斯特见。 

你没有保存自己的信息，你发出的那个。你不记得你究竟说了什么，在比赛结束后马上就发了，还有那个‘为什么不’指的是什么。 

而你TMD肯定也不知道那个爱字是什么态度。 

开玩笑？失误？你唯一给念了这短信的人是Coleen，而她说，“哇，Wayney，这不意味着什么。他的英语说得不好，你知道的。他只是想要说‘我喜欢你’。很明显嘛。” 

不过你怀疑的是，他非常清楚他说的什么，以及他想要说什么，而故意打这个词，来让你不安和生气。这就是让你胆汁翻涌上喉咙的原因。没有其他的了。 

‘我喜欢你’，你个白痴。   
那个狡黠的蠢货、讨厌鬼。   
*** 

对付你那不肯消停的‘小弟弟’只有一个办法，就是来个凉快的游泳。 

在这个‘哦超级豪华’的游艇度假区的港湾旁，有一个室外泳池，你可以在那凉快地游个泳，而这就是你准备马上去做的事。 

这个泳池并不是一个真正意义上的泳池。它是海水隔离出来的一部分。有滑梯，喷泉，一排太阳伞，还有吧台，前面是高脚凳，你可以在那拿不冰的可乐。 

男招待戴着墨镜，无聊地擦着玻璃酒杯。他是那儿唯一的一个人。 

天气热得要死。或许这就是为什么没人的缘故。 

在泳池末端的躺椅上，放着一个别人的帆布包 

你游了一段，又一段，又一段。然后在阴凉处晾干；一阵热风吹过，你感觉几秒内身子就干了。你躺在其中一张躺椅上，随后翻过身来卧着，因为你的勃起又回来了，你不想那个男招待看到。 

你想，或许去撒个尿的话会好点。 

在那排太阳伞后面有两间更衣室。门上的标示用的是某种外国文字，你不会看，但很幸运地，下面有图片，你推开了有男人图片的那扇门，走了进去，里面凉爽，铺了瓷砖。 

你的眼睛花了两秒钟来适应里面昏暗的光线，但不知怎么地，甚至在你能清楚地看见他之前，你就知道那是谁。 

你知道那人是谁，那个站在更衣间后面那排储物柜面前的人。 

“靠”你啐了一声。 

你很吃惊看到他在那儿，活生生的。他是这么地高，而且就这样站在那里什么都没穿；像你一样，就赤裸着身子给人看，只是在腰上围了条白毛巾。 

看到他很震惊，但同时也是件不可避免的事，像一块石头从高空落下，形成长长一段弧线：一段时间后总要落地的。 

“哦。”他的声音似惊非惊地。好像也在期待着石头落地。“是你啊，Wayney。”他念成了‘Wen’ 

胆汁迅速涌上你的喉咙，像颗子弹从嘴巴里喷了出来；“搞什么鬼，”你说。“你TMD在这干什么，Ronny？” 

一阵沉默后，“我是这里出生的，”他说。“你又在这做什么？” 

若不是房间里太暗，就是你的眼睛看不清。不管怎样，他的脸孔在你面前变得模糊起来，他那愚蠢的漂亮男孩的笑容，他的耳钉，他的头发，他的珠子项链，如此娘娘腔，如此刺眼的打扮。 

“别跟我装腔作势，”你说，声音嘶哑带着愤怒。“你在我周围最好小心点，伙计。” 

“什么？”他说，他的脸上浮现出一个无辜的表情，但你没有被愚弄，哦，没有。“我们是朋友。”他把朋友念成了‘盆友’。“我以为我们是朋友。“ 

他的声音里带有一丝自负的笑意。你听得出那笑意；你感到它融进你的血液，从身后拂过你的肌肤，在你耳边轻轻地响起。 

“朋友？”你挤出这个音符。你努力让你的话充满不屑。 

“是的。”还在假装无辜，似笑非笑地，眉毛半挑。你试图做一个James-Bond式的挑眉；你从来没成功过。“我喜欢你，Wayney。” 

“闭上你TMD嘴。”他故意的，你知道他是故意的。你隐约地感觉到，也隐约地记得他们一直告诉你的关于鱼儿上钩的事。但这个诱饵实在太多汁美味，他怎么敢。他怎么敢骚扰你！他怎么敢，这个虚伪狡猾的葡萄牙讨厌鬼。 

“闭嘴，”你又重复了一遍。“你这虚情假意的葡萄牙混蛋。” 

他的眼睛蒙上了一层阴影。你了解那个眼神：冷酷、厌恶。他嘴里冒出一连串莫名其妙的外国话。你一个字都听不懂，但你不需要听懂；他在说什么很明显。 

“滚开！”你喊道，那声音甚至在你自己听来都像是Coleen在尖叫个不停。 

他还用了一堆听不懂的语言吼了些别的；听起来狠毒而肮脏；像外国的鞭子似的。   
.   
“你为什么不试着学学我的语言！”你吼道。 

“你学我的才对！”他吼了回来，然后是更多的劈里啪啦，所以你拿头巧妙地撞他，然后是一声好痛，你脑海里回荡着那个痛叫声，拿捏好力度把他打趴下。 

他往后飞狠狠地撞上了那排储物柜。他飞得有点远，比你想象中的要远一点，该死，你没有打得这么大力，但算了，他可能在使他惯常的伎俩；这傲慢的废物，他在跳水，他到哪都假装着站不稳。 

不过你识破了他。你追着他，他重重跌倒在柜子上，稍微弯了下腰，但他依然站住了，直直地挺着，怒视着你。你一拳又把他打到了柜子上，金属声哐当响，柜门左右摇摆开了又关上，其中一些柜子里的硬币喷了出来，掉到水泥地板上。你嘶声道，“TMD邪淫的讨厌鬼。”你把他压在储物柜上，强行挤入到他的私密处；你一只手摁住他的胸，另一只空着的手紧紧抓住他的一只手腕，脚硬塞进他的双腿之间。他扭来扭去地，像只滑腻的杂种狗，然后就像石头落地不可避免一样，他的毛巾滑落，你紧贴着他的鼠蹊，而他彻底一丝不挂。 

以及彻底地硬了。 

硬得TMD就像那风洞里的旗杆一样。 

你往后跳。你猛打，你扇他的脸，用力地，力气大到让你的手掌火辣辣地疼。“你这变态，”你喘着气说，“你这该死的娘娘腔。” 

令人惊讶地，他回嘴了。他看着你，挤眉弄眼，阴茎涨红地站立着——但你不想看，也不想知道——然后开口，声音低沉，讨厌的低沉的声音，“我觉得不娘，恩？Wayne？” 

你又开始使劲地打他，打他的脸，你不在乎是哪。然后你抓着他；你抓着他的上臂，力气大到指甲都抠进他的皮肤，你的指甲很短所以那肯定是相当用力了。 

“我会给你你所乞求的东西，你这荡妇，婊子，”你声音刺耳地说道。你的声音透过粗糙、不稳的呼吸格外地刺耳，他的呼吸也同样地粗糙、不稳；喷到你脸上，粗糙、不稳以及炽热；他的手臂渗出的汗流到你的手上。 

“转身，”你咆哮道，“转身，你这…” 

但他已经转了。你抓住他，想要推他，但在你推他之前他已经转了，他为你转过身去，他渴望这个，他想要这个想了数周、数月。这个下流胚子，这手淫者，这哭泣宝贝，漂亮宝贝，大人物。而你要把这个给他。没错，这就是他想要，一根英国鸡巴干他那个下流的屁眼。这正是你想要的，Ronny，不是吗，正是你想了数周、数月的事。用你的英国鸡巴干他的屁股，这正是你需求的。这是你应得的。 

你头脑发热，手指自动地活动起来，迅速而又迫切。你的衣服褪到了脚踝处；你把他们脱掉并将那白毛巾踢到一边去。你往手掌吐唾液，彻底添了一遍，舔到起沫，大量的唾沫。你整个都涂满了吐沫，并不是什么重要的事，谁会在乎是否会撕裂他，这下流的鸡奸爱好者，你渴望这个，不是吗？ 

“yes，”他嘶声道。“yes，”你说。Yes，yes。哦，操，yes。如此结实而紧致，如此温热，就像是同志的阴道似的，只会更好，哦，这比阴道要好得多，紧得多，淫乱得多。 

你不需要去思考其它问题。你不需要看着任何人的眼睛或者担心你是否做得过火或者祈求更多或者渴望别的东西。你不需要去祈求去渴望去思考，你可以只是插入，以一个狂野、猛烈的节奏插入，你眼前什么都没有，除了一幅光滑的背，结实的后颈，条条凸起的肌肉，某些支撑着你的东西 

“接住吧，你这杂种，”你喘着气，你本打算恶声恶气，但说出来后更像是在呻吟。“接住这个；就这么接住…”你的鸡巴猛烈地把他顶到储物柜上。每次你一插入，都伴随着一阵金属声，以及门的晃荡。他发出类似“哼”“哦”“yes”的声音，以及一些听不懂的方言，但这次不再让你怒火中烧，而是热血沸腾。 

你注意到他把一只手放到他的下体处。最开始你觉得他是在自我保护，就像是当任意球的人墙时那样，但不是。他在让自己释放出来。他在自慰，就在你身下，你的另一边。这个手淫者正在手淫，而且发出类似“哦”的声音；他身体后退摩擦着你；他现在是如此的滑腻，布满了汗水。他的臀部拍打着你的鼠蹊，操，你想要固定住他。你想要阻止他，但那就意味着你必须抓住他的手；你必须要触摸他的手；只要一点点就好，他手臂上的肌肉在颤抖，跟着你节奏上下摇动。你紧紧抓住他的手臂；缓缓下滑，来到手腕处。他的阴茎滑到你手边，TMD,哦TMD. 

他转过头来，只是一点点。嘴唇恰好够得着你的手臂，他牙齿陷进你的二头肌里。他一边看着你一边这么做。这个姿势他只能侧着身子看你，而你只能看到他一边的眼睛。他透过那只眼睛的余光看着你。他的眼神依然没变，但是透过烧红眼的情欲迷雾，你意识到里面完全没有恨意。完全是别的什么。 

你的另一只手抓住他的脖子。你抓住那条项链，它裂开，珠子掉落，散落在整个水泥地板上。 

他的嘴被你的上臂紧紧地捂住。 

你高潮了。 

你全部都射进他那烫得要死的屁眼里。这感觉像是有无数次高潮的精液，积攒了多年。如此地大量，不想要停下来，就这么持续喷涌而出，射进Ronny的甬道深处。这榨干了你，让你兴奋，这让你贴着Ronny后劲的汗水，呻吟着些无意义的胡言乱语。 

“接住，”你呻吟。“接住吧。” 

事后，要退出来有点难。 

整个房间都弥漫着你的呼吸。 

你盯着他那不停颤抖的背。 

最后一颗珠子从地板上滚过，乒地一声撞到墙上。 

Ronny缓缓地，非常之慢地转过身来。 

他的阴茎耷拉着，下体处黏着些白色的物质。 

你有点无奈地盯着他的阴茎。你不想直视他的眼睛。你眨眨眼。 

然后你弯下腰，捡起你的短裤，飞速地套上。你吞了吞口水，让自己冷酷起来。你飞速地一瞥他一眼，只有这时候你确实在看着他。你吐了口痰，恰好吐到他那张愚蠢的脸上。你另外又再吐了一次，吐在了他那贪婪的阴茎上，然后你努力平复声音里的颤抖，开口 “你TMD活该，这是你TMD应得的。” 

或者一些类似的话。事实上，你完全不知道你说了些什么。你的左胸口处疼痛起来，眼睛晕眩，或许你中暑了。 

Ronny，当你最后看一眼他的脸的时候，正向微笑。他在微笑，这傲慢的讨厌鬼，一副慵懒的笑容。然后他懒洋洋地说道，“还有你，Wayne。这也是你应得的。” 

你的脑袋被重重地一击，耳朵有点嗡嗡作响。 

你转身，步伐不稳地朝门口走去。 

你听到的最后一句话，是“曼彻斯特见，Wayne。” 

远远地击中你的后颈处，你重重地倒在了刺眼的眼光下。 

你赢了。去TMD的哈利路亚，但你赢了。你知道。你惩罚了他。你很粗暴地对待他，真的很粗暴。 

那为什么在你的心底还有个看不见的黑洞、有虚脱感、有你实际上根本没有赢的疑虑？这不是胜利或者报复的问题。这是另一种完全不同的征服。 

那位男招待员还在那，吹着不着调的口哨。你放在泳池边上的手机响了。 

你蹒跚着走到你的躺椅上，从毛巾下摸索出手机时，它正好断了。 

你看着它，屏幕朝你咩咩叫着，‘COL的短信’。信号灯不停地闪着，‘已保存信息’，‘已保存信息’，‘已保存信息’。

你把电话用力地掷进泳池的深水区。 

电话像从高处落下的石头沉了下去。一个孤单的水泡浮出水面，随后破灭消失得无影无踪。   
***   
THE END   
写于2006年7月17日.

ps，翻这文其实有点超出我的能力了，有点勉强。但还是很喜欢这种恨着又带有说不清的爱的感觉。继续求RR萌文 

№79 ☆☆☆= =于2010-09-27 16:51:06留言☆☆☆　 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

〖晋江币支付-豆浆机,酸奶机,小家电〗 

还是有框框= = 

“就□□着身子给人看，只是在腰上围了条白毛巾”等于"就赤裸着身子给人看，只是在腰上围了条白毛巾” 

“你紧贴着他的鼠蹊，而他彻底□□”等于“你紧贴着他的鼠蹊，而他彻底一丝不挂”” 

№80 ☆☆☆= =于2010-09-27 16:58:11留言☆☆☆　 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

〖掌上晋江——博朗电子书〗 

Nemesis是篇绝妙好文，乍看似乎只是篇普通的smut，里头赤 裸 裸的下 流词语让人觉得很dirty，但细细品味会发现它的内涵比形式上的精致复杂许多。文章从小胖的视角出发，这极其不好写，因为06年发生了那件事，既要真实可信，而作为同人文又得要握住愤怒的度，他稍温柔或稍柔软一分都会让整篇文变了味道。幸运的是作者把握好了这个度，她不忌讳将一些会让世人忌讳的东西放在台面上，比如小胖的难以排解的性 欲，其实是对CR无法排解的爱恨交错的情感的影射。性和爱，爱与恨，相互之间很难取得平衡，在粗暴的表面下，其实暗藏秘密涓流。虽然CR的戏份很少，但在作者的笔下，却能感受到他其实是爱着小胖的，文里的小胖被愤怒蒙蔽的双眼没有看到，读者没有。但这得非常用心的人才能察觉到，那些毫不相干的动作其实与爱有关。而最后小胖也不因为分享了一场性 爱后原谅了CR。不矫情，是我对这篇文的评价。 

№81 ☆☆☆XXXD于2010-09-27 17:52:32留言☆☆☆　 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

〖晋江币支付-豆浆机,酸奶机,小家电〗 

漏了一句，补上 

文里的小胖被愤怒蒙蔽的双眼没有看到，不曾意识到他们其实彼此相爱，读者没有 

№82 ☆☆☆XXXD于2010-09-27 17:54:56留言☆☆☆　


End file.
